


Tasty Adhesives

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Cream, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Granny's is not the best place for bored werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Adhesives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: sticky

‘Ruby Lucas! Granny is going to kill you!’ exclaimed Belle.

From between two overturned cartons of ice cream, a furry face covered in white whipped up to look at her. Belle blinked. Okay, already empty cartons.

She knew it had been a bad idea to hole up at the diner during Wolfs Time, but they had left too late, the blizzard outside forcing them to stay rather than attempt the trek to the library. While really any place was fine, Wolf!Ruby tended not to have anything to consume at the library except for the jerky Belle kept in a jar especially for entertaining a bored werewolf on rainy days. (Apparently old leather books did not taste as good as they smelled.)

Ruby had the decency to look guilty, ears down and muzzle low to the floor.

‘Yes, you. I leave you alone for one minute and I come back to sticky carnage,’ continued Belle, mock stomping over.

But the shame was a hoax! As soon as she was within leaping distance, Ruby pounced and Belle fell backwards with a shriek. Her face was immediately peppered with a deluge of vanilla flavoured tongue.

As the giggles subsided, Belle attempted to get up. But she found that her hair was stuck to the floor, glued with dried icecream. If the situation weren’t so dire she would have laughed as wolf eyes widened at the same time as hers did.


End file.
